The Mistress of Magic and the Jokester
by Hailz98
Summary: Cute and random one shot about Hermione on her way to becoming the Mistress of Magic and the Jokester she loves. one shot unless otherwise advised,disclaimeri do not own Harry Potter or anyone in this story. reviews loved the nice kind rather


Mistress of Magic and the Jokester. 

Hermione Granger was the brightest witch of her age. With salon perfected red-ish/brown hair and soft chestnut colored eyes, she had an air of beauty and sophistication. The moment any many tried to talk to her, captivated by her looks, she would open her mouth and they would get a mouthful of her brainy intellect. The only men she really trusted were her best friends, none other then the boy who lived and Ronald Weasley.

It had been five years since their graduation from Hogwarts, and three years since the war against you-know-who. They had lost many…their old professors, Lupin and Snape. Harry took the loss of Lupin badly, feeling as though his last connection to his parents was lost. Ginny had been the one to comfort him and help Harry find peace, a few months later, he proposed and surprise, surprise, she said yes. Ron and Lavender Brown had run into each other not long after the last battle, once Ron was released from St. Mungos. They ended up talking for hours and have been dating and deep in love ever since.

So that left poor little Hermione, who at the moment, with her support to be the first woman Minister ((mistress rather)) of Magic on the rise, had no time for a love life. Though she wanted one of course, she was dead lonely but what could you do? Not only that but seriously, she was working her butt off. She hardly had time for a decent meal anymore, how the hell would she swing a relationship? Exactly, there was no way.

She left the Ministry after she had clocked out and was walking nearby none other then Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. Hermione had the unbeatable urge to stop in and she her best friends brothers, most especially Fred, but she found a way to overcome it and keep walking. She didn't get far before hearing a cool and nonchalant, "So you don't even stop in to say hi to us lowly people anymore, Miss. Minister of Magic-to-be?"

Hermione spun around to look into the cool blue eyes of Fred Weasley. She instantly felt as if she were falling into an ocean or some clear pool, feeling the weight of her body disappear, everything turned black before she hit the water.

When she opened her eyes, she was in some sun filled room. She sat up, her head pounding, and looked around. The blinds were closed just slightly, letting the light spill in through. The room around her was horribly undecorated…off white walls, old wooden floors, mix matched furniture, and clothes thrown about. She felt warmth beside her and turned her head slightly to see the shine of mid-length red hair and those eyes staring up at her. Fred.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, clearly worried. He sat up next to her, and pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes as he felt her forehead with the palm of his hand, "you don't feel hot. You must just have been over-working yourself. You passed out right in the street, you know."

Oh, so she didn't fall into the seas of his eyes. What a disappointment that was. She stared into them again, then looking away abruptly, reminding herself not to get lost in them again. Fred noticed the jerk of her head as she suddenly; he used his hand to slowly turn her head back to him. After looking at her for a moment, he whispered, "Would it be alright…if I kissed you?"

Somebody pinch her. She nodded slightly, so slightly she wasn't sure that he saw it, until she felt the feather like touch of his lips on hers. It was the most delightful moment of her life. She wanted to scream, to run through the streets with a banner that said, "I KISSED FRED WEASLEY." But of course, that was undoubtedly tacky. He pulled back for a second and looked at her.

Her eyes were closed, a small smile on the side of her lips, so he went back in for another, a little more passionate this time. He wanted her to know that he loved her, had loved her ever since 4th year when he realized how truly magnificent she was at the Yule Ball. She was the one that opened her mouth for him, letting it grow ever increasingly more passionate.

When they finally came up for air, she ran her hand delicately along the line of his jaw as he snaked a arm around her waist to pull her closer. She said quietly, "Fred, I love you."

He could honestly say he was shocked, the happiest he'd ever been in his life, but shocked never the less. He kissed her again and pulled away, pressing their foreheads together lightly, "I love you too."


End file.
